<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ET】王事 by Staff_of_Mirkwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632053">【ET】王事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staff_of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Staff_of_Mirkwood'>Staff_of_Mirkwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M, 古风架空</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staff_of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Staff_of_Mirkwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ET】王事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）<br/>多瑞亚斯第一王朝第53年，国王薨逝，朝堂大乱，对内即位之争久无定论，对外强敌环嗣、危机四伏。<br/>当是时，瑟兰迪尔郡王突袭王都，尽收天下兵卒，自封为多瑞亚斯新王。<br/>朝野哗然，不仅因为多瑞亚斯传国至今，王位均由直系王嗣一脉继承，而且由一位Omega忝掌王位，更是有史以来闻所未闻。<br/>自登基以来，瑟兰迪尔以强权镇压反对势力，虢夺原皇亲爵位，政局很快在人心惶惶中被强行稳定下来。</p><p> </p><p>（二）<br/>“埃尔隆德大人，陛下有请。”<br/>年轻的相国轻轻点头，仿佛早有预料。<br/>这件事的发展他已经有所预见，但他唯一没有料到的，是这件事的开端。<br/>不该是这样的，不该是瑟兰迪尔。<br/>这个名字对埃尔隆德来说并不陌生。<br/>他还记得十七岁那年那个恣肆的春天，那Omega美好得如同他的名字。<br/>他们一度到了谈婚论嫁的那一步。<br/>瑟兰迪尔的母亲是王族公主，而瑟兰迪尔的父亲欧瑞费尔，是开国勋臣之子。<br/>而这件亲事就坏在，埃尔隆德是前朝王族后人。<br/>欧瑞费尔家族中的父辈，多数死在埃尔隆德的亲族手上。<br/>彼时年少轻狂，曾坚信他们能一起翻过那页带血的书册，却遭遇现实无情的当头棒喝。<br/>埃尔隆德至今未娶。<br/>瑟兰迪尔至今未嫁。</p><p> </p><p>（三）<br/>仍是十年前熟悉的面容，却被岁月打磨出了锐利锋芒。<br/>“为什么？”<br/>埃尔隆德劈头便问了这个问题，甚至没有奢望自己能活着听到答句。<br/>瑟兰迪尔冷冷地反问，“还能有谁？”<br/>互相没有给出回答，互相却已知道答案。<br/>瑟兰迪尔点出了问题的核心。<br/>适格继承人中，无能者无能，懦弱者懦弱，残暴者残暴，而且王位之争旷日持久，即使最终人选确定，于国家而言，一则内耗过重，二则前途堪忧。<br/>然而，瑟兰迪尔已是外戚，他的行为仍是篡位，埃尔隆德心里这关终究无法过去。<br/>“那你有什么打算？”<br/>瑟兰迪尔答，废苛政，立法度，清吏治，强军事。<br/>一席话，思路清晰，口才犀利，雄才大略。<br/>一如他十七岁那年的神采飞扬。<br/>原本一触即发的凝重渐渐化开，埃尔隆德适时告退。<br/>双方的手都在袖摆中紧攥。他们均是有备而来，殿内殿外分别是他们各自埋伏的死士。<br/>然而直到最后，他们都没有做出下令的手势。</p><p> </p><p>（四）<br/>半个月后，众多朝内元老齐集相国府。<br/>老臣们激动地声讨鸠占鹊巢的新王，计划着在埃尔隆德的带领下来一场逼宫。<br/>让他们大失所望的是，埃尔隆德似乎并不打算配合。<br/>面对着快把自己淹没的质疑和谩骂，埃尔隆德只淡淡回了句，这对多瑞亚斯未必是坏事。</p><p> </p><p>（五）<br/>两天之内，曾经拜访过埃尔隆德府邸的大臣们，均被以各种理由贬谪或罢免。<br/>反倒是埃尔隆德这个主人，地位非但未被撼动，还接连被委以重任。<br/>埃尔隆德不用多想也知道，瑟兰迪尔监视了他们所有人。<br/>但埃尔隆德既不后怕，也不庆幸。无论在什么样的场合下，无论对谁，他都会回答那句话。<br/>瑟兰迪尔这样做，等于表达了对埃尔隆德的信任，同时也将埃尔隆德与旧派势力的纽带完全割裂。</p><p> </p><p>（六）<br/>一年之内，瑟兰迪尔一步步践行着他的宏图，多瑞亚斯一派万象更新之景。<br/>所有人均看在眼里，若无埃尔隆德辅助，瑟兰迪尔断无今日的成就。<br/>瑟兰迪尔强势冷酷，独断专行。<br/>唯有埃尔隆德敢在朝堂之上，针锋相对地据理力争。<br/>也想必只有埃尔隆德一人，在此之后能全身而退，甚至还能收到效果。</p><p> </p><p>（七）<br/>那日，瑟兰迪尔单独召埃尔隆德议事。<br/>内侍却一路把埃尔隆德引向了瑟兰迪尔的寝殿。<br/>推门而入，空无一人，却有一股铃兰的幽香扑鼻而来。<br/>埃尔隆德不能再熟悉这个气味，他仿佛瞬间回到了十年前。<br/>痴迷如斯，疯狂如斯。<br/>循着香气入内，瑟兰迪尔坐在上首斜睨着他，面带轻红，声音喑哑，却还是一副大局在握的风范。<br/>“做你想做的事，不要标记。”<br/>气声宛若蛊惑，似乎完全没有考虑埃尔隆德拒绝的可能。<br/>而埃尔隆德也的确无力拒绝。<br/>厚重的檀香与淡雅的花香在空气中纠缠融合，埃尔隆德上前将那具熟悉又陌生的身体紧搂入怀。<br/>瑟兰迪尔完全地为他打开，毫不吝惜地用喘息呻吟来酬答他的一举一动。<br/>他们十年前没有机会做到的最后一步，万万想不到会在此情此景下完成。</p><p> </p><p>（八）<br/>多瑞亚斯内忧方定，外患仍悬而未决。<br/>瑟兰迪尔突然宣布，将亲征孤山，朝内之事，均交埃尔隆德决断。<br/>埃尔隆德在那个瞬间，得到了关于之前那一幕的答案。<br/>他有两个备选的解释。<br/>第一个，是他的确拥有瑟兰迪尔的信任，瑟兰迪尔那么做，只是出于一种交换和感谢。<br/>第二个，是瑟兰迪尔并不信任他，他只是在豪赌，押上了他的国、他的身、他的一切，来挑衅埃尔隆德敢不敢背叛。<br/>埃尔隆德一厢情愿地选择了第一种。如果他不能拥有他的心，哪怕多拥有他的信任也好。</p><p> </p><p>（九）<br/>瑟兰迪尔大胜归来，埃尔隆德原以为这一切到此为止。<br/>直到那一幕再次发生，并且似乎重复成了一种规律。<br/>埃尔隆德问瑟兰迪尔，在搂住他时问，在吻着他时问，在贯穿他时问，在事后温存时也问，这是为了什么。<br/>瑟兰迪尔只愿回答他，你认为是为了什么，就是为了什么。<br/>唯有一个要求没有变过。<br/>不许标记。</p><p> </p><p>（十）<br/>埃尔隆德甚至想都没有想过去违抗瑟兰迪尔的命令，哪怕在那个特定的时刻他显得多么占尽上风。<br/>因为那是瑟兰迪尔。他不会去强迫他。<br/>当然，理智告诉他，他如果胆敢僭越，或许在下一刻就会身首异处。<br/>却在某一次，瑟兰迪尔自始便没有说过那句话。<br/>直到被顶撞得泪水涟涟时，瑟兰迪尔缓了口气，伸手轻点埃尔隆德的唇瓣，这一次，他说：<br/>“如果你想……只有这一次机会。”<br/>瑟兰迪尔是狡猾的。<br/>他知道这个决定意味着什么，他知道在这之后他们纠缠不清的关系将带来怎样的困扰。<br/>他想任性，却又不愿独自承担责任。<br/>他貌若交出了选择权，貌若将结果交给了机率。<br/>但他给出的，却又是不可能有相反选项的选择题。<br/>双方心知肚明。<br/>瑟兰迪尔在埃尔隆德身下呻吟哭喊，指甲掐破了他的脊背，接受着埃尔隆德给予他的全部的炽热。</p><p> </p><p>（十一）<br/>埃尔隆德大致是除了瑟兰迪尔的几名贴身内侍外，屈指可数的几个知道他怀孕的人。<br/>而或许只有他们两个当事人知道，瑟兰迪尔怀的是谁的孩子。<br/>精明冷傲的君王依旧每天临朝，无人看出异样。</p><p> </p><p>（十二）<br/>埃尔隆德终究没有忍住，去找瑟兰迪尔问出了那个稚拙的问题。<br/>“你打算让孩子知道他的父亲是谁吗？”<br/>瑟兰迪尔冷冷地斜他一眼，似乎不敢置信埃尔隆德竟然会问。<br/>“我是他的父亲。他知道这一点就够了。父母双全、父慈子孝的那一套，是王宫里求不来的奢侈。”<br/>薄唇轻启，瑟兰迪尔下一句话彻底粉碎他的所有幻想，“我不允许出现他人可以借以要挟我的弱点，埃尔隆德，就算是你也不可以。”</p><p> </p><p>（十三）<br/>埃尔隆德称病请辞，回归乡里。<br/>瑟兰迪尔批复准许时，表情并未有太大的波澜。<br/>他知道，埃尔隆德这是在求他心安。<br/>埃尔隆德走时，瑟兰迪尔并未去送。<br/>埃尔隆德也像早就料到一般，只是托人送来了一张字条。<br/>他说，他喜欢莱戈拉斯这个名字，意为绿叶，正是春景蓬勃的意象。</p><p> </p><p>（十四）<br/>八个月后，瑟兰迪尔诞下王子，取名莱戈拉斯。<br/>举世皆惊。这个孩子理应是身为Omega的瑟兰迪尔亲身孕育，却没有任何人察觉到瑟兰迪尔怀孕的事，更没有人听说瑟兰迪尔和哪一位Alpha有染。<br/>但瑟兰迪尔此时的权威已然大到，没有人敢去质疑这个孩子是否为瑟兰迪尔亲生，更没有人敢打探谁是这个孩子的Alpha尊长。<br/>在溪边垂钓的埃尔隆德偶然听起旅人提起小王子的名字，欣慰地轻笑。</p><p> </p><p>（十五）<br/>埃尔隆德去朝五年。原本一派承平的多瑞亚斯忽逢危机，邻国安格班大军压境，关河不宁。<br/>在此危急关头，国王瑟兰迪尔竟连续失踪两天，朝中重臣均已成热锅蚂蚁。<br/>瑟兰迪尔此时正奔波在途，寻找唯一能够力挽狂澜者出山。<br/>伴侣结合后会帮助一方感知另一方的存在。瑟兰迪尔之所以亲自寻找，不仅是诚意的体现，也因为由他出面更易找到。<br/>虽然此时，他再无把握可以请得动埃尔隆德。<br/>从埃尔隆德的角度而言，瑟兰迪尔完完整整地利用了他，从巩固王位，到治理国家，到获得后嗣，尔后，再让埃尔隆德心甘情愿、别无选择地远离朝堂。<br/>可是这不意味着埃尔隆德就能因此拒绝他。<br/>瑟兰迪尔在山涧边找到他，除下自己的兜帽，四目相对下，尽是情绪翻涌。<br/>瑟兰迪尔简要说明了自己的来历，坦诚而直白。<br/>“你可以拒绝，我理解。”瑟兰迪尔以这句话做结，似乎已经预设了埃尔隆德的回应。<br/>而埃尔隆德的回答出乎他的意料，“我知道你在利用我，我也不喜欢。可是……因为是你，瑟兰迪尔，我没有办法对你说不。你可能恼恨这个事实，我也恼恨这个事实，但你的确是我的Omega。”<br/>瑟兰迪尔被埃尔隆德拖进水中。<br/>半面身体紧贴着埃尔隆德火热的温度，半面身体却被冰冷的泉水浸透，瑟兰迪尔未加反抗地接纳着埃尔隆德的触碰，他的吻，他的一切。<br/>他对埃尔隆德，远不只是利用。若非因为他的私心，也不会把两人的关系引向如此复杂的纠结。<br/>他想要他。<br/>他怀念他。<br/>一字一句，在埃尔隆德拼命的冲撞下，被瑟兰迪尔低泣着断断续续地说出。<br/>脱离了诡谲的宫帏，在自然的环抱下，两人是从未有过的坦然和疯狂。<br/>“我爱你，埃尔隆德……我爱你……”<br/>意识将失的前一刻，瑟兰迪尔抱住了埃尔隆德的脖颈，在他耳边呢喃。</p><p> </p><p>（十六）<br/>多瑞亚斯大破安格班，进击其国境线一百余里，对方被迫割地求和。<br/>此后，多瑞亚斯在瑟兰迪尔治下，进入了长期的和平与繁荣。相国埃尔隆德倾心辅助，功不可没。<br/>莱戈拉斯王子在青少年时分化为一个Omega，却也无人再敢质疑Omega是否能够统治国家的问题。<br/>然而莱戈拉斯本人却对继承王位毫无兴趣，还在私自出游时与一名游侠相爱，私定终身。<br/>瑟兰迪尔震怒，而相国大人近来则日日入宫劝谏，一待就是大半日。<br/>据说，埃尔隆德劝谏的内容，是人各有志，不可勉强，同时真心难求，不若成全莱戈拉斯云云。<br/>许多人开始猜测，埃尔隆德实则一直存有复辟多瑞亚斯正统王脉之志，隐忍多年，终于有了最为合适的机会。<br/>几乎无人知道，埃尔隆德劝导瑟兰迪尔的真实场景，通常先是将对方抱进怀里，轻拍脊背让他消气，然后再从他们自己的故事说起，他们体会过的无奈与痛苦，不应再在莱戈拉斯身上延续。<br/>埃尔隆德完全说服瑟兰迪尔，一共用了五天。</p><p> </p><p>（十七）<br/>瑟兰迪尔在他统治的第二十年宣布退位，将政权归还于先王之孙，使第一王朝得以延续，也开启了尔后百年盛世的序章。<br/>一代名相埃尔隆德亦在同年辞官，彻底与朝堂作别。<br/>史家所不知的，则是埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔相携度过余生，看尽山水，乐享天伦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>